Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!/@comment-5260304-20150122212334
Somewhere Beyond the Plot: I elbowed Sapph in the ribs. "DID YOU EFFING SEE THAT?!" "OW! See what? The Nothing thing? Common newbie mistake." "No, the other thing. Basically just an invitation for romance." "What, that?" "Yes that, don't you remember Joe and Viper..." "I don't think it will-" "Doesn't matter, the last thing I want on this stupid thing is another contrived romance. I mean, honestly, I was about to kill someone with the first..." "...Why are we having this conversation anyway, don't we have a plot to search for?" "Probably, but I freaking swear, I will kill them if there's another romance on this RP." "The Nothing?" "No, the romance. I will take a spork and stab them both repeatedly until the romance is dead. And Sapph..." "What?" "Put Minho back where you found him..." "But-" "BACK where you found him..." I facepalmed. Now back to the plot. Amber's POV: Well, that had been a complete waste of time. Unfortunately, that reminded me of one of Red's characters, which promptly resulted in me facepalming. Sapph looked at me strangly. "Just don't ask..." She shrugged. Out of lack of ideas, I wondered if we could possibly tie up a few random plotholes. Pulling out my cellphone, I threw it in front of a passing car, watching as it was crushed by the tires. I knew it appeared to be the start of another plothole, but that didn't matter at the moment. Frankly, I didn't want to be interrupted. The nuclear safe thing I had stolen indicated I could find the remains of the plot somewhere around here. This rather contrived plot was starting to hurt my head. Leaning against the nearest wall, I tried to muddle through everything; it was hard without someone's rather annoying voice in my head to make sense of this information. I'd much rather be doing something that didn't require thinking. Like beating someone up. I punched a random person that just happened to be walking by. "Sapph, what was in that canister you took?" I didn't look up, my head still hurting. Stupid question, it was obviously the plot. "What do you mean?" "Red's not going to be here anytime soon, he appears to be busy. So we have three choices, get out ourselves, stay here and get caught up in more plotholes, or hunt some of these idiots down." "Erm..." She didn't answer soon enough. Without as much as a second thought, I stood up and started walking in a random direction. Where? I couldn't say. But as a general rule of thumb, most spies could be found at casinos, for whatever reason. We needed to find a spy, after all... normal people didn't go around with cyanide in their teeth. Besides, it was more likely they would know something about something. Whether or not that something was useful was another matter entirely. Altering my course, I somehow found where I wanted to be without realizing it. Convenient. ---- An hour later, and some serious luck... I mean, who in their right mind would think that would work out? I was interrogating a French spy. "Where is the plot, dammit!! What do you know about FS-2080 and AA134B?" "I don't know what you are talking about." "You're an idiot. Who else is involved here. WHERE'S THE DAMN PLOT?" "I still don't know what you're talking about!" I could see sweat on his forehead. He wasn't making eye contact. Undoubtedly, he was lying. He knew. "I don't like it when people lie to me..." I narrowed my eyes. "Tell me about the nuclear canisters, and tell me who is involved." "You're f8cking insane, I don't know!" "I know I am. That should scare you." He just stared at me, eyes wide. "Now tell me... who is involved?" He was silent for a moment, as if deciding if it was worth the risk to say. "I don't know who they are, and I've never seen them... They just told me to collect the canisters, I swear!" He knew there were two missing... what the hell? "You must know something about them..." I growled. "No! I asked, but they said nothing!" That actually made sense. "They said nothing? Or did they actually say the word Nothing?" "They-" he was cut short as a bullet flew through the window into his head. Instinctively, I shoved Sapphire to the floor, who happened to be standing behind me albeit quietly, then pulled out a gun. Nothing else happened for a moment, so I looked out the window, gun ready. Naturally, nothing was there. Wonderful. Stomping over to an angry Sapphire, I resisted the temptation to kick the dead man to the floor. Well, either way, we had a start. Best guess, the Nothing was back. Well, there's the plot...